


Rainy kiss

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Kinda fluffy ChikaRiko in a rainy day just cause I got the idea.





	

The rain was pouring outside. Most people who had club activities went home by now. Even all the members of Aqours have been gone for a while now. It was just the two of them together in the club room, waiting. Chika’s sister told her they should just stay put for a little while, until she finishes up shopping for groceries and picks them up on the way back.

At least they weren’t bored. Between sorting out their training schedule for the next week and a tiny bit of cleaning up, the two spent chattering and joking around, of course with some flirting back and forth. With the last of errands out of the way, they finally settled and sat down. Now to patiently wait.

Somewhere during that short period of time, Riko pulled out one of her yuri novels (carefully hidden and tucked into a textbook) she’s really been into, while Chika turned her attention to the windows and keeping her guard on a possible familiar car parking in front of the school. The rain was beginning to calm down, and Chika was afraid she’d fall asleep if she remained sitting there.

Her head turned towards the girl on the other side of the desk, eyes softening at the sight.

Riko was so focused on reading. It must be an interesting novel… not that Chika would know, she wasn’t allowed to even take a peek at one of the many she owned. Probably didn’t help that Chika previously teased her a lot over them once she figured out what specific genre Riko was into. It was… certainly interesting to see this side of her, even after they started dating.

However, she did see some of those interesting covers. Thinking about it, there was one that came to her mind now. Two girls, out in the rain...

“Hey Riko-chan?” The orange haired girl spoke up in a soft voice, trying not to startle the other out of her thoughts. She got up and walked over to the window with hands clasped behind her back. “Do you have a moment?”

“Of course, what is it?” She asked in the same soft manner, smiling as she put her book down and turned her attention fully to Chika.

“The rain, it’s kind of soothing when it’s calm like this, right?”

“I suppose so, yeah.” Riko now walked over to her. They both stood in silence and observed the rain for a moment. It really was relaxing. “I guess it helps that not many people are still at school. And if they are, they’re away safe and dry in the classrooms and clubrooms.”

“... So if we were to go outside, nobody would see us now. Right?”

“Mm. Though you’d have to be crazy to just go out in this weather--”

And before she could finish or even ask questions, Chika already took a tight grip on her wrist and opened the door. The confused expression of hers was priceless, and words weren’t even needed for Chika to know what’s on the other’s mind. “Just trust me~”  
With a reassuring wink and goofy smile, she pulled the maroon haired girl out into the rain. Riko let out a quiet but high pitch scream in confusion and attempted to shelter her head from the rain with her free arm. It was too late, they both got soaked in the matter of seconds.

Poor Riko didn’t even have a second to protest, though Chika could tell she was about to, before she pulled her closer and they were face to face. She took her girlfriend’s chin in her hand and for a moment she could enjoy seeing Riko’s entire face burn red, before she closed the gap between them with a kiss. Of course Riko gave in immediately. It felt warm, and their lips moved together so naturally already.

Once they pulled away Chika flashed a satisfied grin at her, and Riko in return smiled warmly, placing her arms around the other girl’s waist. “You’re crazy. What was that for?”

“I wanted you to experience something from your novels!” She stated, proudly, and Riko chuckled. “How was it, was it something you imagined when reading them~?”

“You weirdo.”

This time it was Riko who initiated the kiss. It was much shorter, but still as warm and as wonderful as the last one.

“Do you really think it was worth getting our uniforms soaked and rising someone seeing us like this? How are you planning to explain this to your sister?”

“Yeah, worth it.” Chika just shrugged it off with that same big smile, her arms wrapping behind Rko’s neck. Nobody was around. Just the two of them. “We would have gotten wet while running to the car either way.”

“Fair enough.”

Without any arguments to counter, they both returned back into the classroom to shelter from the rain. Hopefully neither would get sick, that was something she hasn’t considered. Riko hasn’t picked her novel back up after that, so being able to steal her attention away like that felt good.

Little did she know that the novels Riko reads already couldn’t compare to the wild adventures Chika pulls her through daily, and that just made her love her even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this within like 2 hours just cause I got the idea of Chika being a dork and trying to impress Riko like in her novels and I just kinda did it help also I am running out of title ideas


End file.
